


What Happens on Cephala 5...Stays on Cephala 5

by shadynaiad



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spends some bizarre quality time with alien visitors.<br/>Warning: contains tentacles and gratuitous references to children's television programming</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens on Cephala 5...Stays on Cephala 5

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a prompt over on the [torchwood kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/kinky_torchwood/729.html?thread=31961#t31961). “Jack/alien, tentacle sex, (non-consensual and dirty talk would be a bonus :P)”. I can’t do non-con, and the dirty talk went a bit wobbly, but one out of three ain’t bad?  
> Special thanks to [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/) for beta reading and title suggesting.

  
“Look, Red, this is lovely, and I’m sure your friends are a good time, but I really do have somewhere I... ah…” Jack trailed off as a tentacle wrapped around his leg and slid upwards. “Well, if you insist, but….” Jack mentally shrugged and gave in as his trousers were unbuttoned, then dragged down in what he thought was an impressive display of cooperation. This wouldn’t be the strangest thing he’d done this week, and if he was late getting back to the hub, so be it.

It was, however, disconcerting to have his legs trapped in his trousers, and he made a futile effort to sit up and untie his boots. His bed partners objected to his bid for freedom, or at least bare-footedness, and a pair of tendrils wrapped around his arms, pulling him flat onto the bed.  
“I suppose introductions are out of the question?” Jack asked, as the alien to the left of him brushed a tentacle lazily across his chest. “Right. I’m Jack. I’ll call you Lefty, then?” The alien made contented fax machine noises at him.

  
His original squid companion floated over him, trailing a pair of tendrils up his legs to twine around his cock. Jack gasped at the sudden sensation. “Skipping foreplay, ” his question was interrupted as Lefty thrust a tentacle into his mouth. Jack moaned around it, and then gagged as it pushed against the back of his throat. It immediately withdrew, and the alien chirped inquisitively, edged away from him, and asked sympathetically, “You are not tamu perfect plant? Can you re-offend?”

Jack whimpered, not so much in response to the question, but to the fact that the tentacle around his cock had stopped moving, the alien apparently sensing his distress. Jack wriggled as suggestively as he could while entangled in alien limbs. “Oh, come on. Yes! Re-offend me. Whatever!”

The two aliens chattered at each other, as the alien to Jack’s right loosened its grip and stroked his hands. Jack took advantage of that and put more enthusiasm into his wiggling, as he twisted one hand to stroke back. Jack didn’t know what Red and Lefty were debating, but the third alien took advantage of the situation to caress his hand, while extending a tentacle to push at Jack’s entrance.

Jack gasped at the sensation, and then pushed back. If Red and Lefty were going to break for conversation, at least he and the other one could get to know each other. Its tentacle pushed farther, brushing against Jack’s prostate, while another tendril gently traced its way under his shirt to stroke his chest. Jack moaned, which brought Red and Lefty’s attention back to him. Red made annoyed dial-up modem noises, then coiled a tendril around Jack’s cock and began stroking him. Jack’s hips jerked up, then pushed back, letting the third alien thrust further inside him. Jack moaned at the sensations, and Lefty gently tapped a tendril near his mouth, which he eagerly accepted, licking the tip, and then sucking on it. Lefty made a few clicks of appreciation, then Jack felt its tentacle grow stiffer in his mouth as Lefty began to whine like a dial-up modem. Jack realized Lefty’s noises had been meant as a warning, as his mouth filled with licorice-flavored alien come.

Lefty’s orgasm seemed to trigger something in the other two, as they redoubled their attentions towards Jack. Jack grunted at the force of the alien’s thrusts, while Red’s tentacles tightened around his cock, squeezing from base to tip over and over again. As though it didn’t want to be left out, Lefty extended one thin tendril to play with Jack’s nipples, tweaking and tugging on them until it was almost painful. Jack groaned and tugged at the tentacles still pinning his hands to the bed. Jack whimpered, overwhelmed from the attention, as he finally came, tensing and thrashing against his alien bedmates.

His climax reached, the aliens seemed to lose interest in him, and they drifted out the door. A few minutes later, Red returned, chittering inquisitively again. Red tugged at Jack until he sat on the edge of the bed, and then dragged him to standing. It gently traced the edge of Jack’s jaw, then nudged him towards the door. Jack stumbled forward, tugging his trousers up as Red continued to herd him forward. When they reached the parlor, it patted him on the bum, and then Jack again felt himself transported, this time just in front of the Millennium Center.  
Ianto was waiting for Jack as he came into the hub, weevil spray at the ready. “I thought you’d gone weevil hunting?”

“Ran into some friends from Cephala 5. Had to escort them back to their ship.”

“Everything taken care of?”

“Yep. They got what they wanted, and I’m satisfied.”


End file.
